


Ice Coolers and Sweet Tooth

by laadychat



Series: Gift for Kaleidorain<3 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Kwami Swap, kinda identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Plagg certainly wasn't Tikki but as time went on, he grew on Marinette.This is a gift for kaleidorain <3
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Gift for Kaleidorain<3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Ice Coolers and Sweet Tooth

"No, Plagg."

“Come on!”

“I’m not walking around carrying _camembert._ ”

“Chat Noir would never speak such disrespect.”

Marinette sighed, her hands on her hips as she glared at the little creature. “My partner might not mind walking around smelling like cheese but _I_ do.” 

He shrugged, waving his small paw as if her concern was baseless. “You’re not going to starve the almighty Plagg, right? I have refined taste, pigtails.”

This was impossible. She had no idea how Chat Noir was able to carry around said cheese but she took one whiff of it and refused to bring it near her clothes. How was it possible to mask such an odor? But Plagg did have a point - she had to find him something to eat. 

“Okay, compromise.” She couldn’t believe she was doing this. “My dad has been wanting to experiment with it for a while but since mom and I can’t stand the smell, he hasn’t been able to. What about dessert with camembert?”

Plagg wrinkled his nose but his ears were perked, letting her know he was interested. “Will it be sweet?”

“I have no clue. But since he loves making a lot of it, I’m sure you’ll find something to match your refined taste.”

“Hmm,” he floated up from his position on her desk and hovered right in front of her. “I have a very specific taste I like.”

She groaned, dropping her head. “I know but work with me here? I already get asked questions about everything and I don’t want to add this to the list.”

“Fine.”

Head snapping up, her lips tugged into a hopeful smile. “You’ll give it a chance?”

“Only if you let me eat it until your father starts his creations.”

That she could work with. “You’re the best, Plagg. “ She let out a breath of relief as she straightened up. “Let’s go to the grocery store later today - if I can find a small enough cooler I can carry wherever I’ll buy you as much as you want.”

But the shit-eating grin he threw her had her narrowing her eyes. “Be careful what you promise, pigtails. You have no idea how much I can store in this tummy of mine.”

 _Oh._ She had forgotten how much kwamis could eat. Tikki used to eat dozens of cookies after a particularly long battle and as far as she was concerned, Plagg’s favorite cheese was not cheap at all. “How did Kitty afford so many of it?”

“Oh, our boy is loaded. Like, _crazy_ loaded. I’ve only ever had one other wielder with that much wealth.”

 _Chat Noir is rich?_ “He’s rich?”

“Yep!” He floated back down onto her desk, a dreamy sigh escaping from him. “Sometimes, he even gives me the best, stinkiest cheese in all of Paris. No one can beat my kid.”

“He’s spoiling you,” she muttered, her fingers gently rubbing his stomach. “If there isn’t any dessert you like then I will just ask him to hand me his stash. That way, Tikki can still get those cookies she loves.”

“That might be the smartest thing you have ever said, buggy.”

“You and Chat are so alike. Do you randomly come up with nicknames on your time off?”

His smile told her all she wanted to know. “You have no idea how many we’ve come up with. And don’t go groaning and moaning - I know you love it when he hits you with them.”

She could lie and say such things weren’t true but she knew he wouldn’t believe her. “If you tell him, I’m not going to make your life easy.”

“The fact that you two won’t show each other’s faces is enough tortue within itself.”

Tikki also made the same statement before she handed her over to her partner. Would it really make things easier if they revealed themselves? “Tikki said the same thing.”

“Well, surprise, surprise, we _are_ counterparts.” 

“Smartass,” she scoffed, scratching the back of his ear. But the idea was now in her head that maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad if they did know who each other were behind the mask. There was just one other person who was able to relate to her more than anyone else she knew. She already knew where he stood on the matter and with Master Fu gone, she had to know who he was.

Besides, the mantle of the Guardian was as big one, one that was draining every bit of her energy that wasn’t spent towards school, family, and fighting akumas. Which meant, she had no time to sleep.

“I’m sure you also miss Tikki, too.”

“Yeah, so hurry up and drop the mask already. You two are killing us.”

She rolled her eyes, poking his stomach before moving away. “Adrien’s going to be here in a bit so please, don’t pull any pranks. Alix is convinced my house is haunted and after telling Kim, they want to storm here like one of those Ghostbuster episodes.”

He grinned. “Why stop when it brings me immense joy?” 

“Plagg.”

A knock draw her attention from the kwami of destruction and she grimaced when she heard his snicker. 

“No promises.” His quiet voice reaching her as he floated away. “Killing us, I tell you.”

She only had enough time to look over her shoulder with a questioning glance before opening her door. He always said some vague, ominous things, especially where Adrien was concerned, and she has yet to ask him about. Forget about bringing her crush up to him, Plagg already knew about it before she switched miraculouses with him and she wondered how much Tikki really told him.

Which was why she hoped Plagg would _behave_ today. Her crush on the model had shimmered down, no longer something she thought of constantly, but she still didn’t want to chase him away. Though, when he started his greeting a rambling of a new anime he started, all thoughts of the small creature left her mind.

It wasn’t rare to have him over. It started when Marinette mentioned an anime she was following and it all took off since then.

(Whether his father knew it or not was not a concern.)

“Marinette, please tell you’ve watched it.”

She shook her head, watching him fondly when he fumbled for his phone. “Look at this animation! We have to watch it. Today.”

“Sure thing,” she lifted herself onto her toes, patting his head. “Mama saved us some of that dessert you like.”

Marinette was glad she was able to overcome her fears and talk to him as what he was - a friend. A friend she cared very deeply for and her crush on him was still there, lurking behind all her other feelings, but she wasn’t worried about. Haven’t been for a long time.

As he moved over to the television, she walked away to grab the tray on her desk. Her eyes quickly darted over the little makeshift bed on the top shelf and she paused for a moment. From this angle, she could tell if it was being in used and it was odd. Plagg was there, she was sure, but it looked like something else was occupying the space alongside him. 

Adrien’s voice carried over to hear, distracting her from her wondering curiosity. Kwami forgotten, she quickly scrambled back to sit next to him, setting the treats down in front of them.

She’ll ask Plagg about it later.

-

“Do you have a doll or something?”

“What do you mean?”

She frowned, her eyes narrowing at the creature burying himself into her yarn basket. After one too many lectures, he finally ceased his teariing of the materiels. But it didn’t stop him from having it as one of his favorite spots. 

“The day Adrien was here, I could have swore I saw something laying up there with you.”

He went still, only his eyes peaking through the strings but it wasn’t enough to figure he’s expression. 

“Oh, yeah, a doll.”

Was that… _sarcasm_? “Can I see it?”

“Sure.”

He didn’t move.

“Uh, today, perhaps?”

“Mmhm.”

Still, he remained in her basket. 

“Right now?”

“Are you shaming me because I have a doll?”

“Plagg,” her sigh exasperated, she shook her head. “You’ve seen the collections of dolls I have. I would be the last one to judge you on it. I’m just curious.”

“Why?”

 _Why?_ “Because when Chat Noir handed me the miraculous, he gave me some things. But none of them were a doll.” It was nagging at her for some reason. Unless Plagg took one of her dolls or he snuck out back to her partner’s place, she couldn’t figure out how the kwami got a hold of it.

“I’ll show you once you and Chat drop the identity.”

 _That little sneaky -_ “What?”

His head dipped under, no longer visible. “You heard me. Now, where’s my cheese? I feel like today is going to be one of those unlucky days.”

She groaned, falling back onto her bed. “Don’t. You always manage to be right and I finally got some freetime.” Pulling out the small cooler in her nightstand, she held up a piece of camabert. 

“Hey, blame the old man that gave you the responsibility. I just have a knack for feeling when chaos is about to ensure and let me tell you,” he flew from her yarn basket, his paws reaching out towards his treat. “It grinds on my nerves when I’m not the one causing it.”

“Afraid you’re being put out of business?” She quirked an eyebrow, watching as he inhaled it. 

He scoffed, his tiny paws resting on his sides. “Please, no one can best me when it comes to destruction.”

“Well, Hawkmoth is certainly trying his best.”

“Speaking of which,” he landed in front of her, a slow grin making onto his face. “If there a certain something you want to tell me?”

She suddenly missed Tikki. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, I’m sure you do.” He nodded, laying down on his stomach to prop his head up with his hands. “I can hear your thinking, practically.”

She never understood how he was so insightful. At least Tikki waited until she was ready before drilling her with questions. Plagg had no such patience.

“Fine,” she muttered, her gaze shifting towards the ceiling. “I thought about what you said last week.”

“Which was what? I saw plenty of amazing things.”

“Hush,” she berated gently, a sigh passing her lips. “About revealing ourselves.”

He hummed, surprising her when he didn’t immediately speak up, giving her the confidence to finally bring her thoughts out into the open. But finally saying it outloud was going to make it a _reality_ and she was terrified about that. Taking a moment to collect herself, she let her gaze shift to the kwami, feeling more sure about her choice when she found no judgement behind them.

She had been wrong - Plagg could be patient. He just didn’t like beating around the bush when it would do more harm than good.

“I think it’s time to drop the masks.”

He stared at her for a moment longer, further surprising her when he gave her a slow nod. She thought he would jump the gun the momen she mentioned he was right, and multiple versions of ‘ _I told you so_ ’s. But he simply smiled, raising from his spot to hover right in front of her.

“I know you’re afraid of Hawkmoth finding your identity out, especially when he has been controlled by the akuma multiple times. But this is the best option between you two.”

His voice was gentle, serious, and Marinette held her breath. This, she wasn’t prepared for. But she didn’t have enough time to digest the way Plagg handled her confession because just as he predicted earlier, Hawkmoth decided he had time today.

She groaned, slamming her head back against her mattress before she held up her hand.

“Plagg,” a sigh. “Claws out.”

-

The fight didn’t last long, much to her relief. It had been brief and she hadn’t needed to use the power of cataclysm. 

She was also very proud of her partner and she was glad they made the switch when they did. With the obligations she had schools and among other things, it was taking a severe toll on her to also be Ladybug. And besides, it only made sense that they both were comfortable with either role.

“You’re amazing,” she said earnestly as he landed next to her, his fist out to her. 

It was a habit she got into, especially when she realized he wasn’t use to such compliments. The first time she said it, he had tripped over his feet and collided with her, nearly toppling over the building. 

And now, with the faint pink hue spreading over his cheeks, she also had another reason for letting him know everything good about him.

“Says the literal queen herself,” and this time, she felt her cheeks grow warm. He was such a sweet talk that half the time, she found herself blushing whenever she remembered something he said.

_Save me now._

“Does that make you a king?” She smiled, bringing her own fist up to bump his.

“I can be your king anytime, buagoo.”

She shook her head, the warmth of cheeks spreading to her neck. Just as he was about to salute, something he did whenever he was about to leave, she reached of his hand.

“Wait, before you go.”

He stopped, his head cocking to the side. “What is it, bug?”

“I was thinking and…” running her tongue across her suddenly dry lips, she trailed off. But she promised Plagg she was going to bring it up and with that in mind, she steeled her nerves. “And I’m ready.”

His brows furrowed, throwing her a puzzled look. “Ready…?”

There was definitely better ways she could have started this conversation. Taking in a deep breath, she tried again, “Ready for the reveal.”

His confusion only mounted. “Reveal?”

 _Oh, kwamis._ “To drop our identity? To tell you who I am behind the mask?”

“Identity…” realization dawned over him, his jaw dropping when she nodded. “You mean, we’re going to reveal ourselves?”

“Yes, kitty,” she released his hand, wrapping her arms around herself. “It’s about time and I know I’ve always been the one stiff about all of this so if you don’t want to, I understand-”

“ _Don’t want to_ ?” He gasped, his eyes still remaining wide. “Bug, you know I’ve been waiting for this since the very beginning. _Kwamis,_ yes, I would want to reveal myself to you.”

Tension she didn’t noticed that had settled into her bones started unfurling as relief washed through her. “Oh, okay, yeah, um.” She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, a smile dancing across her lips as she placed it in his outstretched hand. “Of course, not right this second but come to this address next Friday, and tell the owners your name is Kitty.”

If it was possible, his jaw dropped further. “Wait, we’re doing this for real? Legitimately?”

Her back to him, she pull the pole from her back and pressed it open, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. 

“When have you ever known me to half-ass anything. Keep up, Kitty.”

WIth that, she vaulted away, the wind carrying her laughter.

-

Marinette cleared her throat. “So… when you said we were killing you both…”

“Yes.” Plagg’s nod was curt.

Adrien shuffled his feet. “It must have been hard, trying to not scream at us.”

“You have no idea.” Tikki shook her head, popping a cookie into her mouth.


End file.
